


That's Who They Are

by Imagination_Parade



Series: The 2017 Librarians Shipathon [6]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Introspection, The Librarians Shipathon, The Librarians Shipathon 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagination_Parade/pseuds/Imagination_Parade
Summary: Five different names Flynn has for the LiTs and a look at how his feelings towards them and in response to them evolve throughout the first three seasons of the show





	That's Who They Are

**Author's Note:**

> I had absolutely nothing for this week, and then this came to me. Enjoy!

I.

They’re _victims_. They need protecting. That’s how Flynn first views the three people who followed his new Guardian in unexpectedly invading his Library. They couldn’t have been The Librarian, he tells himself. Not really. Jacob Stone, the man who won’t truly embrace his brilliance. Cassandra Cillian, the woman terrified of and physically hurt by hers. And Ezekiel Jones…well, don’t even get him started on _Ezekiel Jones_. They’re names on a list from long ago, and he needs to keep them alive before they fall victim to a world they don’t even know exists. That’s all. He doesn’t think anything of the look of intrigue on Cassandra’s face when she asks if one of them would become The Librarian if he died. What a preposterous question, for more reasons than one.

II.

They’re _Junior Librarians_ , his little LiTs. They’re his subordinates, and they look at him like he knows everything, and he loves it. He gets to be the god, _and_ he gets to sic them on his new Guardian, keeping all four of them simultaneously occupied and out of his way because _boy_ , do they need a lot of work. But every time he returns from his journey to find the Library, they’ve learned. They’re less erratic. They’re _good_ and getting better. He publicly credits that to the woman he’s beginning to love, but he knows they’re rapidly approaching a point where they could make it without her. And he begins to wonder what might’ve happened had any one of them shown up to that interview ten years ago.

III.

They’re _Librarians_ , he knows, and it bothers him more than he’d care to admit. They make him proud sometimes – after all, everything they know, they learned from his shining example – but Cassandra Cillian already has a better handle on magic than he ever will, and she and Jacob Stone can give him an intellectual run for his money more than he cares to admit, and even Ezekiel Jones is much more competent than he ever gave him credit for. The eight words he’s grown to hate more than anything else in this world – _they’re Librarians, just as much as you are_ – slip from Eve’s lips far too often, and he knows she’s right. They’re Librarians. There’s no denying it.

IV.

They’re _competition_. They’re Librarians, and that makes them competition. Sure, when he’s not around, they can act like the big shots of the Library, but when he is around, they should still defer to him, he thinks. He’s the one who was granted the title ten years ago. The Library chose _him_. (Nevermind the fact that _they_ , not the Library, took themselves out of contention ten years ago; that fact’s certainly not important.) It’s everything he used to use as reasons why they couldn’t be Librarians – it’s insecurity, it’s resentment, it’s an ego the size of the Library itself, and when he finds himself sitting on the floor barking at them, his shoelaces tied together to keep him from fleeing this ridiculous intervention, he’s willing to admit it’s a problem, even if that admission is only to himself. 

V.

They’re _family_. He’s always cared for them, of course, his chest having swelled with emotion when Cassandra ran, teary-eyed, to hug him after being invited to stay after her unspeakable betrayal, but he’s not quite sure when they became _family_. It might’ve been in the waiting room, when he realized they wouldn’t be complete if Cassandra didn’t survive, or perhaps when he was planning to sacrifice himself to the Eye of Ra with no qualms about the hands he was leaving the Library in. With Apep gone and the threat from DOSA neutralized, it’s nice to have everything back to normal, and he realizes that somehow, normal means he’s not the only Librarian anymore. Normal means he’s not in this alone. Normal means he’s a part of a team. So while the others are researching possible solutions to the latest magical calamity the Clippings Books has provided them, he holds the woman he loves on the stairs and looks over the Library that’s no longer just his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments make my day :)


End file.
